


Monsters of Hope County

by JoJo419



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angel!Deputy, Basically the Deputy will never be human, Each version of a Deputy will have a bio chapter, Immortal!Deputy, Monster!Deputy, Multi, Oneshots with the occasional continuation, Symbiote!Deputy, Vampire!Deputy, Witch!Deputy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo419/pseuds/JoJo419
Summary: This collection of oneshots and their sequels is literally just me making up for the lack of Monster!Deputy in this fandom. I’ve searched through this Archive so many times, and while I have found a few most of them are monster versions of the Seeds.This is me deciding nah, it’s time for the Dep to freak out and become the monster in the shadows. I’m open to ideas and requests, and I’d deeply appricate any and all comments. There will be shipping in some of the oneshots, I’ll do my best to update tags as they happen.





	1. Bio of Symbiote!Deputy

**Author's Note:**

> We need more overpowered Deputy, whether it’s just them having powers or being inhuman. Please, if you know any other fics like this, LINK ME IM BEGGING YOU.

Name(Human): Marie Rook

Age: 27

Gender: Female(Cis)

Sexuality: Bi

Romantic Life: Polyamorous, currently in 1 relationship

Ethnicity: White

Personality: Marie is a rather lone wolf, preferring her books to hanging out. She has a rebellious attitude though, and sticks to what she sees as right even if it makes her seem stubborn and even puts her on the “wrong side” of some things. She’s protective of those she cares about, as she sees them as family and will go down swinging to defend them.

Job: Junior Deputy Of Hope County.

Physical Appearance: Brown curly hair, often chopped up with scissors in whatever way she feels. Dark brown eyes, when she isn’t wearing a pair of her many, many eye color changing contacts. Often seen wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt, the most common one so far being of Deadpool riding a unicorn. A leather jacket is tied around her waist, it’s too big to fit her but she won’t separate with it. She stands at 5 feet 2 inches and is still adamant she can take on a bear. 

Important Sidenotes:   
~She is currently dealing with anxiety issues, and takes medication for it. Often times she needs to ask her girlfriend for help if things get too overwhelming.  
~If it’s fight or flight, she’ll pick fight every time.   
~She’s really great at parkour and climbing.  
~She’s recently been assigned to an arrest warrant for some Joseph Seed guy and she’s got bad vibes on how this is gonna go down.   
~She wants to dye her hair wild colors some time in the future. Girlfriend agrees. ~Also that relationship she’s currently in, the girlfriend, is with her Symbiote known as Discord. They met after Marie was taken to a lab since she accidentally caused a city wide blackout with her mind. Scientists left these two alone together, now they refuse to separate.   
~When they take their True Form, she stands at 5’8 and has a lithe silvery form. They’re average when it comes to strength, for a symbiote, but have fast reflexes and are remarkably agile. With long claws and the ability to disorient foes with a shrill scream, Discord makes a wonderful partner to Marie. They love each other greatly, but look for others to join them. Discord often uses She/Her pronouns, but when combined with Marie uses They/Them.   
~They both have an addiction to scrambled eggs that can only be described as “Unnatural”.


	2. Symbiote - Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie Rook arrests Joseph Seed. Discord gives commentary.

The minute they enter the church, Marie knew this was a mistake. The voices that had been singing, rather good at it too, now quieted as the small group walks in quite uninvited. While she’s certain her friends are struggling a bit to see in the low lighting, she’s thankful that Discord can help her keep an eye on all the armed people in the room.

<_Not like they could hurt us anyways. We will always be stronger._> And there is girlfriend now, which is pretty likely to be wrapping her own goo body around Marie’s - spine? Is that her spine Discord is clinging to? <_No, it’s your legs. If we need to run, we are going to run faster than any of these humans have ever seen before._>

<“Babe no we can’t leave the others.”>

<_Very well. Then we will simply eat the Joseph. End of conflict._> 

<“BABE NO.”>

Marie is pulled out of the eternal debate with her body roommate about how eating people is, in fact, not a way to end a conflict in a socially acceptable way by the group reaching the Seeds. The briefing before they left the station had explained how the leader was named Joseph Seed, and that with the help of the visiting Marshall known as Cameron Burke, the team of Sheriff Whitehorse and Deputies Staci Pratt and Joey Hudson would arrest said leader. This would, as the Marshall told them, bring Eden’s Gate tumbling down and end the rising threat.

Marie has one huge, alien example on how taking out a leader does, in fact, not eliminate the threat of the rest of the team. Not like anyone asked her opinion, since she’s the Rookie. She honestly doubted anyone knew her actual name.

“...and Hell followed with him.” Darkened eyes meet bright blue, hidden by yellow shades and wielding a cold intention. If she could relate to anything, it was that look. The look of understanding, that said he knew things he shouldn’t know and not everything is as it seems. Her eyes trail back behind Joseph, glancing over his brothers - Jacob and John - before looking to the lone sister, Faith. This was a family of fighters, of predators and she’s in the lion's den. 

<”...This isn’t going to go how any of us wants it…”;>

<_...We know. We’re ready._>

“Rookie, cuff this son of a bitch.” Burke tells her, likely assuming the holdup was on hesitation rather than a private conversation. The truth was a mixture of both, but either way Marie pulls out the cuffs and does as she is told. Even with the comfort she took from Discord’s very presence, the next phrase uttered by the cult leader made a chill race up her spine.

“God will not let you take me.” And how does she respond to that? How would anyone respond to that? <_Taking the reins, darling._>

“**Maybe not, but we don’t work for Him.**” The voice wasn’t her own, not truly - too light, flitting like a bird would through tones - but Marie wasn’t gonna put up a fight if her girl wanted to take control this time. They were a team after all.

And if things do go downhill, they’d show Eden’s Gate just what they could do.


	3. Bio of Vampire!Deputy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the Vampire Deputy, Isadora. Enjoy.

Name: Isadora

Age: She lost track after 35

Gender: Female(Cis)

Sexuality: Pansexual

Romantic Life: Dates occasionally, open to more than one partner, but hasn’t been in a serious relationship since she’s been bit. 

Ethnicity: Greek

Personality: Isadora has a dramatic flair in her, but other than that she’s pretty plain. Often trying to just pass by, and not draw too much attention to herself. The dramatic flair is for her one and truest love, rebelling against abusive authority. She understands the needs and regulations of society, but if one decides to try and force her into a role she doesn’t want to play out, she’ll act out however her instincts decide. Even so, she tries her best to do what she thinks is the right thing to do. It’s hard, though, with her fading humanity and how she understands the darkest parts of humanity more than the light. 

Job: Junior Deputy Of Hope County.

Physical Appearance: Isadora has a pale complexion, considering she’s dead. Her eyes are a muted green, almost misty looking. Once the sun is down, though, they turn completely red and can be spotted through thick mist. She is 5 feet 8 inches, which is more helpful than it seems. Mostly because her black hair goes down to her back, when she doesn’t have it pulled into three braids and tied up on her head, her signature style. Her common attire is a red tank top, and cut up jeans. Thanks to the tank top, you can see her only tattoo - a small bat with the words “I am Death’s angel” surrounding it. Right on her left shoulder. 

Important Sidenotes:   
~Isadora hates coffee, prefers sweeter things to drink.  
~As a member of the undead, she doesn’t have the same needs as most humans. She often can go days without sleep, and weeks without properly feeding.  
~She still needs food and rest, however, but after so long has learnt where her limits lie.  
~When she does need to eat, she’ll just eat something light and do a shot glass of blood.   
~When sleeping, she piles all the available blankets and pillows on top of herself.   
~She can survive on animal blood, but her powers will be weaker than when she drinks human blood. She’s also more feisty.  
~She has regeneration abilities, and despite testing her limits has yet to figure out what could kill her.


	4. Vampire - Revival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crash of one vampire Deputy. 
> 
> WARNING: Slightly graphic description of harm(Isadora gets hurt but heals up quick) and I think what may count as mild body horror(she gets her fangs out, and her healing is described) I don’t think it’s too bad, but just a small warning in case. Will also put this warning in note at beginning of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Slightly graphic description of harm(Isadora gets hurt but heals up quick) and I think what may count as mild body horror(she gets her fangs out, and her healing is described) I don’t think it’s too bad, but just a small warning in case. Will also put this warning in note at beginning of chapter.

This night had not gone as planned. Well, ok, the arrest had gone pretty smoothly up until the end. A bit tense, but that is what one should expect when entering a church compound unannounced, heading up to the main church and walking in uninvited to say “Hello, we are here to arrest the leader of your church!” and expect everything else to just fall into place. It has been many, many years for Isadora but even she remembers that committing such an act often does lead to resistance.

_Now if only one would have been ever so kind as to inform Marshall Burke of this piece of information…_ Even with the bitter thoughts, she had played her part well and kept up with the nervous rookie act in a way she had quite missed. She thinks Shakespeare would have been proud, even if she had to sneak on stage back then and not show off too much to avoid suspicion. 

Everyone seemed to have bought into it, well maybe not Joseph. Those eyes of his...even as a corpse, her unbeating heart gave a jump at the moment. Anyone else, and she would have bared her fangs and left a hazy memory of an attack to hide her trail. Too many witnesses, not enough time. Still, hardly his fault with such an intense gaze, that she would find herself wondering if his supposed future sight put a spotlight on her own nocturnal habits.

Now was, probably, not the time to be worried about such things. Considering the helicopter was twirling like a drunken ballerina, most of the humans were screaming and panicking - understandable reactions, if albeit annoying. Except, the Prophet. Singing low and almost sweetly, of all things, Amazing Grace. They must have made an odd pair in the soon to be a disaster, an arrested man singing like a choir and a vampiric junior deputy just staring at him as they spun out of the starry ink that was a Montana sky. 

She almost goes to ask him if he’s enjoying the flight, when the heat of flames and sudden halt actually makes her vision go black.

~~~~~~~~~~~

A few minutes, no more no less, has had to have passed. After all, her coworkers were still in their seats and the flames of the crash were still going. A glance around reveals a sit empty. Surprise, surprise. It’s Joseph’s. 

“Oh, for crying out —“ A pained wheeze. Odd, pain normally doesn’t happen unless...oh dear, was that a pipe or something going through her chest? _Guess I can cross that off my Death List: helicopter crash and impaled on metal. Two for one!_ She can feel heat gathering where the unwelcome piercing is, and it seems metal be damned her healing factor was gonna do its best to patch up the hole. Even if the hole wasn’t. Empty. Yet. 

“Oh, Lamb...this wasn’t meant to be your fate…” His voice makes her look up, gaze going hot with undeniable hunger. His heartbeat was thudding out a dinner bell to her, and while wounded she might as well be imitating a trapped lioness. Joseph either doesn’t notice, or perhaps believes her reaction to be from the crash. He almost seems...sympathetic towards what looks like a fatal wound. _Poor guy, guess his Voice forgot to mention I’m already dead._

A broken hiss from her lips, and he actually backs up a bit. She probably shouldn’t do this, she should wait until he leaves the crash - until all the humans escape and leave the crash - but, oh, how could she resist that scent? After all, he caused her fall. He could make it up to her. A priest should be the giving type, right? Body going cold - colder and colder, like dipping between the ice and feeling adrenaline course through the veins, Isadora starts to pull.

Pull and pull, turning her little red tank a deeper shade of dye. Bones cracking with the effort, and then feeling that warm spread of them stitching back together. The heat hits her mouth, and she can feel her fangs sprout up like daisies behind normal human teeth. The look of sympathy is gone, rather now remains a look of horror and surprise. Grinning wide, and growing wider as more teeth, more pointed daggers of white poke out of pale lips, Isadora snarls. 

“Oh, what’s the matter darling? Here you were being so sweet, calling me your lamb. Does that make you my Shepherd? Tell me, Shepherd, won’t you give this lamb something sweet to drink?” The cackle that breaks itself free sends Joseph fleeing, and she barely has time to get herself back together before she hears the others waking up and - oh right the wreck of a vehicle they’re all in is still on fire, isn't it?

She pulls the others from the flames, struggling a bit as her previous strength leaves in place of deep hunger and need, before the shouts of others snatch away her attention again. Enemies approaching, and her allies still asleep from their traumatic landing.  
She’d best go check it out, protecting her humans and whatnot. Plus, they could hardly blame her if she got a bite to eat can they?

She just came back from the dead after all. Wouldn’t anyone be famished after that?


End file.
